Dyskusja:Komiks 1: Piaski Bara Magna
Given, władca Bara Magna 14:39, 5 lut 2009 (UTC)--Given, władca Bara Magna 14:39, 5 lut 2009 (UTC)kurcze gdzie w czytacie te komiksy nie ma go jeszcze na lego Vavakx 17:33, 29 gru 2008 (UTC) Ej według tego komiksu Malum jest zły a ten lodowy dobry :o --Władca Rahi No. Nawet Strakk wygląda trochę w tym komiksie na dobrego. --Infinity W tym komiksie Strskk jest dobry, a Malum zły. Strakk nie jest dobry, tylko neutralny. Gdy Berix mówi, że nie ma jak im zapłacić, Tarix odpowiada, że raz zrobili to dla zabawy. Strakk odpiera, że on to robi dla kasy, nie przyjemności, z czego wynika, że Strakk to materialista, a Malum po prostu opanował te tępe zwierzaki. - Cośtam robię 18:31, 30 gru 2008 (UTC) Jedrek 134: Maluma po prostu się boją, więc jest neutralny. Strakk, Tarix i Gresh można nazwać dobrymi, chociaż w sumie tez są nautralni. Voroxy to zwierzęta. Skrale i Tuma to "Ci zli". Łowcy kości są marionetkami w rękach Tumy. Myslę, że malum pomoże kiedyś "dobrym". Sądze także, że Mata- Nui (wnioskuję po kolorze) okiełzna Voroxy i ruszy pod ich przywództwem do walki. To moja hipoteza, co o tym sądzicie? Jasne,a Malum opanuje Skalne Rumaki.-Krzyk 20:46, 30 gru 2008 (UTC) Pokrywka pudełka Mat-Nui jest żółta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Misiek 21:07, 30 gru 2008 (UTC) Czyli to chyba Kamień .... --Władca Rahi Dokładniej Piasek,ale zaraz...Czy to możliwe by Mata Nui miał moc życia!!!P.S.Chyba ma Ignikę.-Krzyk 07:55, 31 gru 2008 (UTC) Chyba? Nie zgrywaj, człowieku. - Cośtam robię 08:08, 31 gru 2008 (UTC) No,dobra,nie miałem pewności.-Krzyk 10:57, 31 gru 2008 (UTC) W artykule o Bara Magna wsadziłem link do mapy i jest tam cień Mata-Nui, i widać, że ma Ignikę i broń podobną do broni Maxilosa --Misiek 12:49, 31 gru 2008 (UTC) odpowie mi ktoś na moje pytanie prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrosze bo się popłacze Vavakx 17:14, 1 sty 2009 (UTC) Kostex - Ehhh... Przecież jest link na stronie -_-* Na BZPower są linki do angielskich, a tu będą zamieszczane po polsku. Po polsku są na bionicle24.yoyo (chyba tak xP) i na bricku poszukaj (Brickshelf.com). Warox - może by zrobić szablon taki jak na biosektorze czyli komiks poprzedni komiks ten komiks następny ja sądze że ten z kim gadał skrall to stronius Vavakx A może Malum, bo Skrall powiedział "Nie jesteś nawet jednym z nas". --Given, władca Bara Magna Według mnie to Berix, na sto procent Warox 14:26, 5 lut 2009 (UTC) Racja. Bardzo możliwe, że to Berix. --Given, władca Bara Magna Kuuurna, powtarzam, to nie może być Berix, nie *********** mnie!!! --Cośtam robię 17:04, 5 lut 2009 (UTC) Ja tak myślę bo to poejrzane że był w jaskiniWarox 20:54, 5 lut 2009 (UTC) Chyba szpiegował --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 20:56, 5 lut 2009 (UTC) sądze tak samo mroczny Vavakx Koniec, nie wytrzymam, Greg robi z was jaja. Berix poszedł do jaskini szukać części, a ten ktoś może być równie dobrze kimś innym. A jak wy wierzycie w to, że to jedna i ta sama osoba, to jesteście daltonistami, bo od kiedy czerwowone oczy chwilę potem są zielone!--Coś tam robię 20:03, 15 lut 2009 (UTC) Słuchajcie, to jest tak: Dobrzy to Gresh i Tarix na 100%. Strakk też jest dobry, ale kocha forsę. Sadzę, że Malum może być potem dobry, bo on został wygnany za próbę zabójstwa na arenie, ale sądzę, że może został zmuszony przez Łowców Kości i teraz tego załuje. Skralle są złe, a ich przywódca to Tuma ktory jest Łowcą kości, czyli rowniez zły, a Voroxy są na tyle głupie(chodzi mi o ich mózg), że po prostu, jak zwierzęta zabijają i jedzą, żeby przeżyć. A te postacie za Strakkiem, Malumem i Skrallem to może sety na 2 połowę????--Azdrond 20:59, 15 lut 2009 (UTC) Patrzałem kilka razy na ten komiks i doszedłem do wniosku, że bronią szpiega jest topór i że ma czerwone gały i pochodzi z Tajuna-Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. 08:34, 23 maj 2009 (UTC) Nie. Akuumo 17:45, sie 10, 2014 (UTC)